lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
H4H Bounty Hunters
Overview The H4H Bounty Hunters (not to be confused with Heckboy88's clan of the same name) was the largest and one of the most influential clans in the original LittleBigPlanet Union. It is known for its massive drive to end Heart for Heart as well as the organization's manipulated feud with another Union clan, the Agents. History Foundation The H4H Bounty Hunters were supposedly founded in February or March of 2009.LBPU Timeline 1 Their headquarters was first published on July 11th, 2009, though it is not known if the group was founded before then. The organization however officially recognized its anniversary date as January 1st. Leejk30 and Godman2k7 were leaders at the time and developed a moderate to large sized core group of members that were clearly set apart from the mass amount of followers they began to generate over mere months from publishing the headquarters. After the publishing of the recruitment level, the Bounty Hunters' support rose dramatically, attracting both new members to the cause and new allies. Evisceraptor's Cult of Rapture asked to ally the Bounty Hunters, but it is not known if this was acknowledged by the Hunters. Alliance and the Heckboy88 Conflict On July 30th, 2009, the Agents began to spam the Bounty Hunters' HQ. The Agents believed that the H4H Bounty Hunters were being too aggressive in their tactics against H4H. As the Agents urged the Bounty Hunters to cease their operations, Godman2k7 took notice of the attacks from the Agents. Godman2k7 explained to the Agents that the H4H Bounty Hunters' tactics were not related to cyberbullying and the two organizations quickly made peace on August 21st, 2009. In the midst of the talks with the Agents, on August 9th, 2009, Heckboy88 accused the H4H Bounty Hunters of stealing the name of his clan. He asked Leejk30 to change the name of the group, to which Leejk refused. Soon thereafter on August 26th, Scorpitom335 joined the Bounty Hunters to fight H4H. Beginning of the LittleBigPlanet Union On August 27th, 2009, Godman2k7 announced his project to establish the LittleBigPlanet Union. He formally announced the construction of a large structure that will be the headquarters for "gamers and clubs who want to unite against spam, H4H and copying...to form one big faction called the LittleBigPlanet Union. It also helps good creators. That way there will simply be the LittleBigPlanet Union vs H4H..." He announced this on the comment section of the H4H Bounty Hunters' recruitment level, involving the Bounty Hunters as the first clan of the LBP Union. The Agents were soon involved as well as they were allies with the Hunters. DELBOY102's Rebellion and Conflict with K00n3ss On September 19th, 2009, Leejk30 announced he was working on a new training facility level, but it was never completed. Days later on the 23rd, the same day BarneyTremwoc joined the Bounty Hunters, DELBOY102 spam attacked the Bounty Hunters' recruitment level. He is upset because he disagrees with the manner that the Bounty Hunters have been going about asking H4Hers to stop H4Hing. Leejk30 on September 25th later suggests that this isn't the first time that Delboy has done something like this. Leejk decided to take a break to focus on another project, leaving command of the Bounty Hunters to Godman2k7. On September 27th, Kazmord asked for an alliance between the Bounty Hunters and his clan, the Cheating Resistance Organization and also joins the Hunters himself. On this same day, Godman2k7 uploaded a photo of himself and several other Bounty Hunters in an unfinished Union headquarters, demonstrating the Bounty Hunters' involvement in the construction of the building. The next day on September 28th, Kazmord discovered that DELBOY102 had deleted all of his levels and alerts the Bounty Hunters that he may be planning to release a hit list, but this never occurred. On this day, Embargoethan commented on the Bounty Hunters' recruitment asking for an alliance between Little Big Army and the Bounty Hunters. It is unknown if this is the same clan led by Will-Skater99. As the Delboy rebellion continues, the Bounty Hunters have a conflict with an H4Her named K00n3ss who led his own H4H club. DELBOY102 asks Leejk30 to cease his attacks on K00n3ss, but the Bounty Hunters do not give into his demands. Delboy vows that once he has defeated Leejk's Bounty Hunters, he'll go after Heckboy88's clan as well. On October 3rd, 2009, Delboy declares the name of his group the League of Sack Heroes. The next day, on advice from Kazmord, M88youngling goes undercover to find more information about Delboy's rebellion. Spam attacks from Delboy continue, with M88youngling joining Delboy in the spam attacks as well over the following days. Godman and Leejk play along, pretending to be unaware of the infiltration. Finally, the undercover operation ended on October 6th, 2009 with M88youngling revealing himself. He allowed Union and Bounty Hunter members to access Delboy's base level, and Delboy is surprised to learn that M88youngling was a spy all along. During the undercover mission, M88youngling discovered that Delboy planned to work alongside K00n3ss to defeat the H4H Bounty Hunters. On October 9th, Scorpitom335 and DELBOY102 discuss and Scorpitom manages to convince Delboy to stop the rebellion and join the Agents under Scorpitom's division, ending the conflict. Delboy concludes that K00n3ss had gone inactive, as he had not been responding for quite some time. This suggests the end of the K00n3ss conflict as well. It wasn't until December that DELBOY discovered that K00n3ss had lost his LBP disk. Conflict with Heckboy88 Continues, and BarneyTremwoc On October 14th, 2009, Heckboy88 returned to the H4H Bounty Hunters' comment board to ask that everyone stops talking about him, as he was still angry about the dispute over the name of Leejk30's Bounty Hunters. Godman2k7 admitted that he and Leejk were partially responsible for the conflict, and asks for peace. Godman suggests that Heckboy and Leejk's groups should stay away from each other to keep the peace. A few days later on October 16th, Godman claimed that there was an argument between the Bounty Hunters and Heckboy88 on the Union thread on LittleBigWorkshop. He also claimed that on this thread, Godman offered a truce that Heckboy refused. Heckboy later denied that he ever refused such an offer. In frustration over the fighting, former Bounty Hunter BarneyTremwoc commented on the Bounty Hunters' recruitment level on October 17th, asking everyone to join together to avoid the fighting. Delboy, Kazmord, and M88youngling agreed with him. Tremwoc then gave a critique of the Anti-H4H movement, concluding that Anti-H4H only makes H4Hers angry the next day. Leejk30 began deleting several comments posted by Tremwoc on October 20th, and the next day Tremwoc accused Leejk of needing the H4H war to stay popular, meaning that Leejk wouldn't want the conflict to end. Leejk later denied this. Godman later that day asked members of the Agents to not attack the Bounty Hunters. He might have been referring to Tremwoc's accusations. On October 22nd, Scorpitom335 discussed his diminishing support of Anti-H4H by stating that Anti-H4H sometimes needs to be kept in check, and that the Bounty Hunters are acceptable. Later that day, DELBOY102 accused Leejk30 of only wanting popularity, citing the Platinum trophy of the Bounty Hunters which can only be held by the leader. Tremwoc agreed and applies it to his previous argument. Leejk later denied this as well. That same day, Embargoethan from the Little Big Army returned to the Bounty Hunters' recruitment comment board to assert that Anti-H4H is worse than H4H, a complete turnaround from his previous opinion. Another commenter, who may be a member of LBA, Doopz479, agreed with him. A few days later on October 26th, BarneyTremwoc invited Bounty Hunter members to a Halloween disco he will be hosting for the holiday, and asked members to contact him if they would like to be featured in the level. On October 28th, Leejk responded with his denial of Tremwoc and Delboy's accusations. Scorpitom335 then declared a perspective against Anti-H4H, agreeing with Tremwoc on how it makes younger H4Hers upset. The next day, Tremwoc explained that he regrets what he said that resulted in his leave from the Bounty Hunters. On October 30th, Leejk30 announced that he is retiring from leadership of the Bounty Hunters and appoints Godman2k7 as the new leader. This only lasts about five days before he returned. On November 1st, Heckboy88 returned once more to deny that he had participated in flaming against the Bounty Hunters on LittleBigWorkshop and denies that he had refused a truce agreement. He also admitted that his own group was inactive. On November 4th, Leejk30 declared his belief that they had won the H4H war a long time ago, but that they had been too busy fighting each other to realize it. The next day, Leejk announced that he had returned and that he and Godman would have joint leadership over the Bounty Hunters. Godman announced a policy change regarding H4H, declaring that the Bounty Hunters would be focused more on containment of H4H rather than its annihilation. Prelude to Civil War and the Owned3008 Conflict On November 13th, 2009, BarneyTremwoc announced on the Bounty Hunters' recruitment level that he wanted chaos. He claimed that before joining the Bounty Hunters, he had been an H4Her, and described how his perspective changed from H4Her, Anti-H4Her, and then a neutral member of the Agents. He expressed how he thought that chaos was the only solution to the conflict, which caused DELBOY102, Kazmord and M88youngling to disagree. Tremwoc briefly reveals his true plan, but it falls upon deaf ears. His plan was to cause conflict to unite the Union against him and make the Union stronger. On November 24th, Tremwoc released a level announcing that he was building an H4H Army to defeat the H4H Bounty Hunters and the rest of the Union. A side account belonging to Tremwoc, Stryker-Justice, appears to try and convince everyone to unite to stop Tremwoc. M88youngling, acting as the Union Diplomat, suggested that since Tremwoc wanted the Union to fight him, the Union shouldn't fight him in order to not give into his desires. On December 8th, Leejk30 announced that he would be taking a leave to work on remakes of his Dead Rising levels, and that Godman2k7 would be in charge of the Bounty Hunters. On December 13th, M88youngling voiced a view about how Tremwoc was going a bad thing for a good reason. This suggests that Tremwoc and M88youngling had discussed and that M88youngling was convinced that Tremwoc was doing the right thing. Around this time the H4H Bounty Hunters had begun a project to spy on an H4Her, Vastet, using a spy account by the name of Owned3008, who was actually under the control of Bounty Hunter Google123456789. Around this time, an account by the name of RHYL_VOLTAGE appeared with a project called the H4H Registration Program. This was an attempt to regulate H4H so that it would be non-destructive to the community. On December 14th, Rhyl began to question the nature of the Owned account. This led into serious concern, as Rhyl suggested that the Owned account was being controlled by Leejk30. Godman2k7 responded very offended, as the H4H Bounty Hunters had been supporting the H4H Registration Program. Godman then suggests that either a troll, an H4Her or an Agent was behind the Owned account. Scorpitom335 then joined the debate to agree with Rhyl's suspicions. Godman2k7 then suggested that perhaps Rhyl was behind the Owned account, which caused Scorpitom to become irritated and asserts that he was the first person to meet Rhyl, which suggested that Scorpitom trusted Rhyl not to commit such an act. Scorpitom then concluded that Anti-H4Hers are bullies and that Heart for Heart is the victim of Anti-H4H bullying. Later that day, Rhyl announced that he found the identity of the Owned account, and that it isn't Leejk, but he didn't say who it was. M8youngling then called for everyone to stop fighting. The next day, Google123456789 admits that he was in control of the Owned account. Leejk reveals the undercover project of Owned to "get Vastet." Scorpitom was angry at Leejk for keeping the account a secret and that Leejk had asked everyone to forget about the incident. He was also angry that Rhyl had been accused to deny responsibility for the Owned account. Godman questions this anger, pointing out that the Agents do undercover work on a regular basis and that no one judged them like Scorpitom did with the Owned operation. Godman did remark that he didn't know very much about the operation, and wished that they had told him and M88youngling more about it to avoid conflict. On December 17th, Scorpitom demanded an apology for the incident. Leejk claimed that he did, but this is unconfirmed. Godman2k7 pointed out a double standard with Scorpitom's demands, explaining how "It's okay if Scorpitom goes undercover and doesn't tell his allies, but if Leejk or Google do it it's suddenly horrible?" Godman is referring to Scorpitom's membership with the Agents, who specialize in espionage. Scorpitom asks for everyone involved to be more open and talk to each other rather than keeping secrets like the Bounty Hunters' Owned operation. On December 22nd, Godman announced that he and Scorpitom had come to an agreement. Godman promised that the H4H Bounty Hunters would be emphasizing on peace and understanding in the future. First Union Civil War On December 31st, the eve of the H4H Bounty Hunters' Anniversary, Scorpitom335, Leejk30 and Godman2k7 began to be much more hostile with BarneyTremwoc. Kazmord and M88youngling on the other hand began supporting Tremwoc instead, causing a rift in the Union between the H4H Bounty Hunters and the Agents, and to a lesser extent the Cheating Resistance Organization. On January 1st, 2010, Leejk30 accused M88youngling of causing war for supporting Tremwoc, and began to delete comments posted by M88youngling on the Bounty Hunters' recruitment level. In retaliation, Tremwoc threatened to tell Heckboy about the Bounty Hunters' plan to fight him, which was a lie according to the BH. Trewmoc insists that he is right, citing Fredfredburger , Godman2k7's brother, as witness. The next day, M88youngling realized that Tremwoc was being destructive and asked him to stop. M88youngling then threatened to leave, which caused Scorpitom335 to question if M88youngling could handle being away from the Union. M88youngling's shift in support eased the pressure off the rift. On January 3rd, Scorpitom335 and Leejk30 pointed out that Tremwoc no longer wanted M88youngling on his side. As the conflict is going on, Heckboy88 returned once more to ask everyone to leave him be. According to Godman2k7, Scorpitom335 was influencing the Agents to oppose the H4H Bounty Hunters during this conflict in an attempt to gain control over the Agents. According to him, Scorpitom had deliberately pushed M88youngling against the H4H Bounty Hunters, which encouraged the Bounty Hunters to oppose the Agents, creating a rift in the Union. The Bounty Hunters at some point during the conflict called a war meeting, planning a "swift campaign to wipe out the Agents." According to Godman2k7, Scorpitom was present at the meeting, claiming to have betrayed the Agents and wanted an lead an uprising in the clan with the help of the Bounty Hunters. He declared, "By tomorrow morning I will have complete control of the Agents" on the BH recruitment level, but this comment has since been deleted. Godman realized that Scorpitom was attempting to play the conflict to his advantage to take control of the Agents. Godman then stopped the attack from occurring, and thus Scorpitom's plans never came to fruition. However, M88youngling refused to believe Godman that Scorpitom had been attempting to control him.Godman2k7's Testimony - Original LBPU Wiki Article It's unknown if the events of Godman's realization of Scorpitom's actions occurred at the end of November or at the beginning of January. The conflict ended around this time in January. While the Union was at peace once more, M88youngling's refusal to trust Godman2k7's warnings about Scorpitom335 left a scar that weakened the stability of the Union. Heckboy88 and Moderation Fears On January 11th, 2010, Leejk30 voiced concern on the Bounty Hunters' recruitment level about Heckboy88's threats of grief reporting against the H4H Bounty Hunters over the name dispute. Leejk asked the Bounty Hunters to vote on whether or not to change the group name, but no voting is known to have occurred. Leejk, fearing that Heckboy won't listen, pushed for a response to fight back. Tremwoc's side account, Stryker-Justice, attempted to rally Bounty Hunters against Heckboy united as the Union. Godman2k7 and Leejk30 agree with him. The next day, M88youngling declared neutrality in the conflict. On January 14th, a member of Heckboy's Bounty hunters, Nivekkom, threatened to file complaints over the group name. DELBOY102 then attempted to convince Leejk30 to change the name due to threats of moderation. Ultimately Leejk did not change the name of the organization. War with Red Skull Republic On January 14th, 2010, Godman2k7 found out that Leejk's PlayStation 3 had broken and it would take some time before he could return. Also on this day, the Agents' infiltration of Red Skull Republic had begun. A few days later on January 18th, M88youngling reported that the Red Skull Republic is attacking Elite Force without provocation. He called for the Union, including the H4H Bounty Hunters, to fight RSR to defend EF. The next day, DELBOY102 agreed but proposed that a plan be made before any action was taken. A few days later on January 24th, Godman2k7 suggested that an unfinished version of the Union HQ could be published, but he didn't publish it until some time later. On January 27th, 2010, Godman2k7 announced that the Union HQ would be released soon. He also expressed how he believed that RSR was "power hungry and snobbish" after playing their levels. He also suggested that the LBPU HQ would scare RSR. On February 2nd, Leejk30 declares that he has a new account, called Shadow-Man100. Later on February 4th, Godman asked the Bounty Hunters and the Agents for assistance in fighting RSR. This leads to Shadow and Godman making more anti-RSR propaganda, which is posted in the Union HQ. On February 6th, 2010, Stryker-Justice spoke to rally people against RSR on the Bounty Hunters' recruitment level. On February 8th, Shadow-Man100 declared that his super weapon that he was working on would destroy them. He may have been referring to one of the mechanized walkers that he was creating. Later, on February 12th, support grew against RSR in the Union, with Scorpitom335 returning with his group White Shadows to aid in the war. Stryker-Justice suggested that the Union has little combat experience, which Shadow-Man100 agreed to. Support for the war then waned as DELBOY102 voiced opposition to the conflict, declaring that he would be leaving the Agents to start his own clan. Scorpitom335 argued that his plans could defeat RSR, and asked for the Union to work together. By Februrary 18th, the Bounty Hunters and the rest of the Union had made peace with RSR. Attack on Scorpitom and H4H Trolls On February 21st, Shadow declared that due to Scorpitom335's actions he would not be retiring. It is not known what exactly these actions were. It may have been primarily about the First Union Civil War. The next day, Josh25399, the commander of the Bounty Hunter Assassins division, attempted to rally the Union to attack Scorpitom's new level. He declared that he and Soldier Division Commander MRLane1 were in charge of the operation. After this, an H4H troll called Tonberryfeye began to argue with the H4H Bounty Hunters and the rest of the Union on the BH recruitment level. He continued this for months. Later in June, Joe_Da_Dude, another H4H troll, causes similar problems. Union Schism Much later around March 2011, the LBP Union dissolved after the Union schism. The H4H Bounty Hunters evolved into a new clan run by Shadow-Man100 and Godman2k7 called LOST. This clan was a member state of the Loyalist Union, which opposed the New Union. When LOST was founded, the H4H Bounty Hunters ceased to operate under Shadow-Man100.M88youngling's Testimony Their recruitment level remains published, which occasionally inspires players to oppose Heart for Heart. Demographics Population The H4H Bounty Hunters was a unique clan when it came to recruiting. While it did have a core group of dedicated members that contributed directly to the organization, the BH mainly encouraged community members to be self motivated, giving them instructions on how they could stop H4H in the name of the H4H Bounty Hunters. While they simply called all of these people members, a better term for the less involved people would perhaps be ''followers. ''With such a massive number of followers, the H4H Bounty Hunters maintained that they were the largest clan in the Union, though this is to be debated today. The H4H Bounty Hunters organized members by role. Recruits would choose to be a Soldier, an Assassin or a Behind the Scenes Worker. Soldiers were instructed to ask H4Hers to cease and desist, while assassins would spam H4Hers with anti-H4H propaganda should the H4Hers persist. Behind the scenes workers would create stickers for the assassins to utilize as ammunition. Many Bounty Hunter members were multi-clanning with the Agents, making the feuds between the two groups more dire. When the Union broke into the great schism, multiclanning members were forced to choose sides or remain neutral, critically harming each clan. According to a census of the clan conducted on January 1st, 2018 by the Union Ministry of Intelligence, the H4H Bounty Hunters had approximately 103 verified and unverified members involved. 29 members are confirmed to have been involved with the core of the organization, however the remaining 74 people are known to have been interested in joining and helping the Bounty Hunters put an end to H4H.H4H Bounty Hunters Census Language The H4H Bounty Hunters spoke mostly British English within its core members. Languages spoken by any follower members other than English is not known. Government The H4H Bounty Hunters were a traditional leader/coleader style government. Leejk30 often consulted his core members other than Godman2k7 when making decisions. Foreign Relations and Military The H4H Bounty Hunters in its entirety was a military organization, meaning that all members participated in some form of its defense when necessary. The organization mainly used sticker spam and flaming as tactics. Josh25399 was the leader of the BH Assassins. MRLane1 was the leader of the BH Soldiers. Culture and Style The style of the H4H Bounty Hunters was mainly sticker driven rather than building. The building quality of the BH was rather low, even for the time. Core members also played other games which influenced their interests on LBP. These games were titles like Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto. Infrastructure The Bounty Hunters mainly used PSN text chats and meetings on LBP to discuss and communicate. They also utilized the LBP Union community chats to discuss as well. References Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans Category:2009